The dream lover
by sethummerfan
Summary: a oneshot: a continuation from seth and summers last scene in the dream lover. fluff as always. R


**Disclaimer: Its not mine, well I guess in a few weeks it won't be anybody's! L**

**A/N Just a short continuation of the last Seth/Summer scene in "the dream lover". I felt a bit inspired to write when I should have been studying for exams and this is what came out. Please let me know what you think by pressing the little button down there it wont take you 2 minutes I swear ( and I enabled anonymous reviews so no excuses!)**

"Summer do you think the otters can wait until tomorrow?" Seth asked as he rolled Summer into him.

"No" Summer replied cheekily trying to tease Seth.

Seth placed kiss on Summers lips. "You sure about that?" Seth was trying on his charm and it was definitely working.

"Well it is kinda late in the evening to be starting a non-profit so I guess your luck is in" Summer leant into Seth and gave his a peck on the lips then she shut her laptop and got off the bed so she could clear all the sheets and leaflets away to make room on the bed.

Seth moved himself around the bed not to help Summer, but to get more comfortable and he was now sitting propped up against the headboard. " I knew you would not be able to resist my charm for long" Seth said smugly as Summer climbed into his lap straddling his waist.

"Don't be so smug Cohen its not a good colour on you. I just wanted to give you a chance to make up for bailing on our romantic date the other night"

"Yeah about that I am really sorry. I just.." Seth was cut off by Summers lips on his.

"Lets not talk about that now just enjoy the moment" before Seth could reply Summer was attacking him with her lips once again.

They were happy just making out for a while before hormones took over and they made quick work at removing each others clothes.

Seth was hovering over Summer looking directly into her eyes. He could not believe that he had almost lost her again he did not know how he would cope with her not being in his life and not being able to do this whenever they felt like it. Seth lowered himself down to Summer to place kisses on her neck and shoulder while mumbling incoherent declarations of love. Things were finally getting back to the way they were before the beginning of Summer. (the season!)

Twenty minutes later the two were laying on the bed totally spent. Summer was sprawled across Seth's chest with her legs intertwined with his. Seth was mindlessly stroking his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry for not being round the last few days, its just that when I realised that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I wasn't getting the same vibe from you I kinda freaked" Seth spoke gently not wanting to upset her again but they needed to talk this through.

"I know you did. I freaked too, its not that I don't want to spend my life with you 'cause I totally do I can't imagine growing old with anyone else." Seth smiled cutely at her sentiment.

"But, I think we are too young, it's a big step and I am not ready yet. It wouldn't be fair on you to lead you on thinking I was ready. When we get married I want it to be perfect. I don't want what happened with my parents to happen to us" Summer took a deep breath relieved after getting that off her chest.

"I totally agree. I guess that I was not expecting to have this conversation so soon and so suddenly. I thought if we passed on it now it may not ever come up again. Things have not been the same since you know…I felt like I was loosing you"

"Yeah its been rough" Seth stroked Summers arm comfortingly he knew she still wasn't over loosing her best friend.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say is that I thought that by us being engaged it would prevent me from losing you permanently" Seth looked away from Summer slightly embarrassed and worried that his fears could still come true. Summer noticed Seth's uneasiness so she moved his chin with her finger so he was looking her in the eyes again.

"Hey don't worry I am not going anywhere. I may be small but you can't loose me that easy. We don't have to walk up the aisle to prove that we love each other" Summer reached up to kiss Seth. The kiss was gentle but it said everything she couldn't put into words.

"I just need sometime to time to figure myself out and we will be back to normal before you can say lickety-split!"

"Lickety-split? How very minty of you Summer" Seth started to tickle Summer's sides.

"Cohen stop"

"Make me" Seth replied cheekily and Summer did the only thing she could think off to stop him… She attacked his mouth with her tongue.

The next morning Seth was totally conked after the previous night activities and Summer took the opportunity to watch him sleep. It was usually Seth who woke up first so she rarely had the chance to admire his sleeping cuteness. She studied every contour of his face for like the millionth time while thinking about the millions of reasons why she loved him. She cursed herself for nearly losing him. Since the beginning of Summer they had had their fair share of rocky patches but things were finally getting back to normal. Well as normal as they could be, after all they did live in Newport. Summer was determined to "find herself" quickly so she could be with Seth 110 as soon as possible.

Summer was tracing circles on Seth's bare chest, but touching him with just her hands became insufficient so she started dropping light kisses along his collar bone and up his neck. She noticed him stirring with pleasure and she knew he was pretending to be asleep. She moved her kisses to his mouth where he quickly returned the favour. Summer pulled back for air and Seth opened his sleepy eyes and flashed his cute dimples with a smile.

"Good morning Cohen"

"Great morning" Seth replied and wrapped his arms tightly around Summer pulling her up for another kiss.

"I wish I could wake up like that every morning"

"I could make that happen but I don't think your parents would be too happy!"

"A man can dream"

"I think the word you meant to say was 'boy'"

"Ouch Sum that got me right there" Seth dramatically grabbed his chest with the arm that wasn't holding Summer.

"But even though you hurt me I still have a present for you"

"Oooh I love presents, but what's it for?" 

"For being the best alarm clock ever! I got it in Seattle but didn't get round to giving it to you"

"You are so cute"

"You don't even know what it is yet" 

"You're right so where is it?" 

"Its in my jacket. Get off me and I will get it." Summer removed herself from on top of him and rolled back on to the bed. Seth slipped on a pair of boxers and made his way over to his jacket that was on the floor. He took out the gift, put it behind his back and made his way back to Summer.

"Now I don't want you to freak out but open it and I'll explain" Seth took the small velvet box from behind his back and handed it to Summer. She had a shocked expression on her face. _Had he not listened to anything she had said? _Seth noticed the worried look on Summers face so he quickly sat down beside her and explained himself as she opened the box.

"Don't worry I am not asking you to marry me again" Summer instantly relaxed "It was originally meant to be an engagement ring, we couldn't have you sporting a glow in the dark ring for the rest of you life now could we?. I know you are not ready to be engaged so this is like a promise ring. You can wear it to remind you that I will always love you and I will always be there for you no matter what."

Summer was speechless _Could he be more perfect?_ She threw her arms around Seth. "I love you so much" She whispered in his ear then she pulled back so she could look at him "Thank you so much Seth. This means so much" Her eyes began to fill with tears. Seth rubbed his thumbs gently on her cheek to catch her tears.

"Hey, don't cry babe we can get you a new one if you don't like it"

Summers head shot up "No is not the ring" she said a she looked at the beautiful silver ring with a small simple diamond embedded in it sitting in the box on her lap. "definitely not the ring. I am just so grateful. What did I ever do to deserve you huh? I love you Seth"

"I love you too Summer more than you will ever know" Summer pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him and let him know that she felt the same way. She pulled back and focused her attention on the ring.

"This ring is gorgeous Cohen" 

"Not a gorgeous as you"

"This is so cheesy But I love it!" Summer took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Seth's face lit up when he saw that she put it on her left ring finger. Summer looked back up from her hand to Seth's face to see his huge adorable grin looking back at her. She laughed and grabbed his face for another kiss. Without separating their lips she climbed in to his lap with a leg either side of his waist. Just as things were about to get really heated she pulled away without warning and got off his lap so she was now standing.

"I need a shower" She stated mater of factly

"You are such a tease" Seth sighed as he watched her naked ass disappear into the bathroom.

Summer turned on the hot shower and then poked her head around the doorframe "Are you coming or not? I haven't got all day"

Summer laughed as Seth hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom picking her up on his little run and carrying her into the steaming shower.

**A/N So that's that not sure if I like it myself . It's a lot cheesy but I can't help it Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
